


Planted

by Zoe_Dameron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Space Husbands, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Dameron/pseuds/Zoe_Dameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe returns home from a mission with something he's always wanted to do with Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planted

**Author's Note:**

> @animalasayrauer on Tumblr (thank you!) mentioned that Stormpilot needed more sex with giggling, so naturally I woke up at 1:30AM and had to write this instead of sleeping.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not condoning drug use. Only condoning two cuties being cuties in space.

“Did… _did you get it_?” Finn whispered as he poked his head into Poe’s room.

“ _Finn_ , for Hutt’s sake… _shhhh_. _Yes_ ,” Poe responded from the edge of his bed. “Get in here. Close the door.”

He lovingly rolled his eyes at the endearing way Finn scouted both ends of the hallway before coming in, as if they were a pair of spies exchanging intel on some seedy backwater planet.

“Is the door locked?”

“Yeah, and we’re not expected anywhere for another 12 hours. I told Jess you’re tired from the latest mission and that I’m going to ‘make you feel better’. She groaned at me and punched me in the arm, but we should be good.”

“Perfect.”

Finn took a seat on the bed next to Poe, watching with anxious interest as the pilot pulled a small brown box out of the pocket of his flight suit.

“Set me back three hours trying to find a dealer, but I had BB-8 test it and he said the plant is legitimate. Listen, Finn…” Poe wiggled himself around to face Finn and hold one of his hands. “I… just because I like to do this sometimes, I don’t want you to feel pressured to do it with me. You know, I wouldn’t want for you to –”

“Poe! I already told you it’s fine!” he sighed, moving his hand to the pilot’s thigh. “I want to try this with you. Really. Really, really. And now that it’s real and right here in front of us you can’t talk me out of it, so…” Finn waved his hand in the air, dismissively. “But, uh… I’m very new to this so you’re going to have to explain everything.”

Poe laughed, unlocking the box and removing a tiny plant wrapped in a thin plastoid baggie. He set the box aside and retrieved a glass object from his night stand.

“You just… smoke it,” he explained, preparing what Finn assumed to be some kind of pipe. Poe flicked the lighter on and brought the pipe to his mouth, dragging in the smoke in an exaggerated fashion to demonstrate. He held it for a moment before exhaling slowly. “Like that. A long, deep breath in, then you hold it for a bit, then you let go. Ready to try?”

Finn nodded, taking the pipe and small lighter from Poe’s hand. He was nervous, sure, but there was no one in the galaxy he trusted more than the man across from him.

It took him three tries with the lighter, but he got the deep breath right the first time. His exhale ended in a cough, and Poe clapped him on the back to help him through it.

“You did good, buddy! Real good!” he added with a laugh.

The two passed the pipe back and forth between themselves a few more times before retiring it and falling back onto the bed with each other.

“How’re ya feelin’, buddy?” Poe asked, clumsily clawing at his blankets in a search for any part of Finn to hold onto, finally discovering what he assumed to be… maybe Finn’s leg?

Finn was admiring the ceiling, his entire body relaxed to a degree he’d never dreamed possible. “It’s… I’m… Me, Finn. I’m… I am… good. This plant is good.”

Poe couldn’t help giggling at Finn, the lifelong Stormtrooper who had led a daring jailbreak and ground assault against the First Order, reduced to incoherent comfort.

“Finn,” he declared, “you’re so… you’re so _cute_. Do you know that? Do you know that, Finn?”

“Uuuugh!” Finn groaned. “Poe, just… _Poe_? Just… it’s _you_. _You_ are the cute one. You know?”

“I _don’t_ know. Tell me again.”

“Poe you’re just so cute. I love your whole face.”

The pilot chuckled. “I love _your_ whole face, but… _more_.”

Finn gasped, rolling over to pin Poe against the bed. “Poe nooooo, that’s _cheating_.”

“Hey. Finn! Kiss me. You look really good. Like, _really_ good.”

Finn’s mouth dropped open in excitement, closing it as he leaned down – _maybe a bit too fast_ – to meet Poe’s lips with his own. Their teeth connected briefly but neither seemed to notice or mind.

Poe reached up to grab the back of Finn’s neck as he kissed him, moaning softly when one of Finn’s hands moved down to his pants, sliding underneath and grabbing Poe’s cock. Finn stroked it gently and surprisingly competently for the mental state he was in.

Finn was disappointed when it didn’t become hard almost immediately, like it usually did. He leaned back onto his heels and whined down at Poe in disappointed confusion.

“Do you not want to, or…?” he asked, pouting.

“Finn, sweetie, of course I want to. You just gotta… it’s the plant, buddy. Takes the blood extra time to… get down there or something? I don’t know.”

Finn had stopped listening somewhere after the first sentence, instead focusing on how _red_ Poe’s walls were. He was fascinated. They were incredibly red. How had he not noticed this before? They’d been this color the entire time and he never once stopped to appreciate it.

After several moments of silence and deep thought, Finn turned to look down at Poe again, only then realizing he had, at some point, climbed on top of him.

“Wait, so… Want it? For sure?”

Poe ran his hands down Finn’s back, pulling the man’s shirt off before removing his own. “Want it. For sure.”

Finn smirked, moving down to unbuckle Poe’s pants. His brain knew that he probably didn’t _need_ to pull them off and then _throw_ them across the room, but it felt good and he liked feeling good. He wanted to make Poe feel good too, so he bent down and slid his mouth down around Poe’s cock, coaxing it to attention while his other hand reached up to paw at Poe’s chest.

He may have been fogged out of his mind, but Finn knew how to make Poe happy. He traced his tongue up from the side and around the head, licking at it sloppily. His other hand eventually came down to join him, wrapping his thumb and index finger around the base and firmly stroking it as his mouth sucked Poe down ravenously. Above him, Poe moaned in comfortable satisfaction. Finn moaned back, pleased when he felt the pilot growing hard in his mouth.

“Finn, that’s…  it feels so nice… want you… inside…”

Excitedly, Finn jumped up to remove his pants and underwear. As he stroked himself he looked down in amusement at his own not-yet-hard dick, realizing that Poe was probably right about the plant delaying response in some way.

“Heh. Poe! You were right!” he laughed, looking up at Poe and pointing down at his dick in his other hand.

Poe, who hadn’t taken that mental detour along with him, looked up at him in complete bafflement. “Huh? Wha?”

“It’s my dick!” Finn responded. “It’s like you said! It’s… wait, nevermind. Ignore me.” He giggled to himself for another few seconds.

Poe threw up a gesture of ‘okay’ before dropping his head back down onto the bed, grabbing his own dick and gently stroking it himself. He whimpered softly, bucking his hips up to draw Finn’s attention back to what they were doing. “Please, Finn? Want you.”

“Oh!” he replied, once again jolting back to their current plane of existence. “Ohhhhh!” he added, realizing what he was being asked to do. “Excellent, alright. Cool. Cool. _Cool_ …”

Finn lined himself up against Poe, testing the approach once before realizing he needed far more lubrication. Proud of himself for only tripping one time on the walk to the shelf for the vial of lube, he returned to his place between Poe’s legs and slid himself in, gently.

He rocked his hips forward slightly, gradually working up to a decent pace. Poe felt so good around him, his insides warm and inviting. He grabbed the pilot’s hips as he thrust into him, his eyes darting between Poe’s gorgeous face and the way he was stroking his own cock to match Finn.

“Poe. _This is kriffing awesome_ ,” he managed to whisper between satisfied breaths.

“Right?” Poe responded before stilling himself, throwing his head back and closing his eyes and groaning with pleasure as he came apart onto his own chest.

Without missing a beat, Finn bent over Poe and licked the come off of his chest as he pushed into his own orgasm.

“ _Oh my god that’s so kriffing hot_ ,” Poe puffed up at him, shivering with contentment as he watched Finn wipe his lips and gather himself back up.

Sweaty and satisfied, Finn collapsed back down onto the bed next to Poe, the two of them staring into oblivion as they held each other’s hand. Finally, Poe spoke.

“So… that felt really good. And we’ve only killed…” he said, glancing over at his chrono, “…30 minutes. What would you like to do with the other 11 and a half hours, buddy?”

Finn appeared to think for a moment before he turned to rest on his elbow, facing Poe.

“Hmmm. More of the same?”

“More of the same. I like it.”

They both tried unsuccessfully to repress their smiles, finally collapsing onto each other in a giggle fit.

“Just… maybe need a minute,” Finn sighed as he curled himself up onto Poe’s chest. “Then! More of the same.”

“Anything you want, buddy,” Poe replied, closing his eyes and pulling Finn closer.

 


End file.
